The Defenders: Heroes for Hire
'The Defenders: Heroes for Hire '''is a Netflix original movie. It is basically a sequel to the Netflix series "The Defenders". The villain is Jake Fury, also known as Scorpio. 'Synopsis' The events of Infinity War affected everyone. Children crying after seeing their parents fade away right before their eyes. People looking at their hands turn to dust as they ask, "Why couldn't you stop him, Avengers?" Down on Earth, things had turn to chaos. Looters, murderers, druggies. The only people down there to stop them were The Defenders. As a new villain arises who goes by the name of Scorpio, he threatens to take everything The Defenders had built. 'Plot' '''Aftermath' Netflix logo appears. The screen goes dark. Dark music is playing in the background. The marvel logo appears, and it is silent. The screen goes dark again. It goes to a shot of a little girl screaming and crying as looters try to beat her down."I want my mommy!" she says in between sobs. The looters take her bag, which was all she had left before a familiar red figure drops down in front of them. "What the hell?" one of the looters exclaim. It was Daredevil. He shoots his billy club at one of the looters, they fall to the ground. Daredevil does a spin kick into one of their faces, causing them to pass out. Daredevil then punches the last looter right in the face, causing him to scream in pain and fall on the ground. The little girl looks at Daredevil. "Where are your parents?" He asks. "I.. I don't know.." She whimpered. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can find them somewhere. Cut to car crashes, people getting shot, screaming, then it shows the Defenders logo with booming music. A caption comes up. It says "2 weeks earlier". It cuts to Jessica Jones, hanging out with her friend."That incident in Manhattan was crazy right?" Trish asks. "Yeah. I thought the first one was bad." Jessica says. "I'm gonna get some more drinks, i'll be right back." Trish says. "All right." Jessica replies. Jessica waited. It was about 6 minutes when Jessica finally got tired of waiting. "Trish, what the hell are you doing in there?" Jessica yelled. No response. "Trish?" Jessica asked in a worrying tone. Jessica got up and ran into the kitchen. Trish wasn't there. Jessica looked down. She saw a pile of dust on the ground. "Holy shit." Jessica says. It cuts to the outside of the building. R&B music starts playing. A caption appears. It says "Harlem". It cuts to Luke Cage and Claire Temple sitting down and eating dinner. Luke is telling a story. "Then he tried to punch me in the gut. That was a mistake." Luke said. They both laughed. "So are you planning to beat up some more people tomorrow?" Claire asked. "Nah. I'll probably just relax with you." Luke said. Claire groaned. "What's wrong?" Luke asked. "My whole body hurts!" Claire said. "Well do you need me to take you to the ER?" Luke asked? "Oh god.. Luke?" Claire asked as she looked at her hand. It was turning to dust. "What the hell?!" Luke yelled. "Luke... What's happening?" Claire asked. She completely faded into dust as a single tear went down her eye. Jewel Daredevil's voice is playing in the background of different chaotic scenes in Hell's Kitchen. "It's been two weeks since the second incident. That's what they're calling it, anyway. The police don't care anymore. The president has gone into hiding. Countries are at war, people are getting slaughtered by the dozens. I don't know why. I don't want to know why. All I know is that people are out there getting hurt. That's all I care about." He says. It cuts to the inside of Jessica Jones' apartment. "All right, so what do you want me to do about it? You didn't lose anyone, Matt. You don't know what it feels like." She says. "I don't know what it feels like?! I lost my father as a child! My mother too! I had nobody!" Matt yelled. "Well neither did I. Now get out." Jessica said. Matt quickly walks out the door as Jessica slams it behind him. Jessica took a swig of her drink and looked out the window. Gunshots, blood, fire. It's the same as every day. She waits by the window so she could see Matt leave, then she walks out. "Home sweet home." She says in a sarcastic tone. She's walking down the sidewalk when she notices a group of gang members mugging a pregnant woman in an alley. They had the gun to her stomach. "Holy shit." Jessica says to herself. She walks into the alley. "Leave her alone." Jessica says. "What are you gonna do about it? Huh?" The leader tells her. The leader walks over to Jessica as he puts a gun to her head. She grabs his gun and throws it into the street. "Hey!" He yells. "You scum." She yells. Jessica does a jump into the air, landing on one of the gang members. She gets up and throws one against the wall. The leader was the last one standing. "I- I'm sorry miss, it won't happen again." He says in a nervous tone. "You're damn right it won't." She says as she punches him in the gut. "Oh my god.. Thank you so much! Who are you?" The woman asks. Jessica thinks for a moment. She felt really good about doing that. What kind of person does Jessica want to be? "You... You can call me Jewel." Jessica says. The Blues (WIP) ' ' Category:Marvel Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:MCU Movies